The present invention relates to a driving method for causing a thin-film electroluminescent element of a three-layer construction which exhibits the hysteresis phenomenon within the light emission versus applied voltage characteristics to have the function of memorizing information in a dynamic fashion.
The electroluminescence phenomenon was discovered in the 1930's, and after that the engineering application and the peculiarities of the phenomenon have been studied by many research workers. The solid-state electronics technologies have highly advanced in recent years and a variety of application of such electroluminescence phenomenon have been desired.